When I See You Smile
by SnowWhiteQueen2009
Summary: Zero finds himself in a pretty weird situation. Our Poor Zero has no idea what's it like to attract the attention of the one and only Kaname Kuran. Follow the game of lust and love...Are you game?. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Like Whoa

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. yata yata yata...

**I hope you enjoy! :D  
**

**Chapter One**

Kaname opened his eyes, blinking sleepily around the room. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking of the face that haunted his Dreams..Kiryu Zero. The perfect was the true picture of the word 'beautiful' The mere thought of him made his lips curve into a gentle smile. Deciding it was time to get up, Kaname lazily got off the bed to get ready for classes.

* * *

'_Fucking Leech_' Zero mentally seethed.

"Kiryu-kun may I speak with you?" the pureblood started.

"No you may fucking not!"Zero snapped, he tried to move past Kaname and head for the Sun Dorms.

Kaname grabbed his wrist and held still '_The forever stubborn Silver bullet_' the corner of his lips tugged upwards at the nickname.

'_He grabs my wrist and now he's freaking smiling...what the hell?_' Zero was baffled now, "what do you want Kuran?" he shot angrily.

Kaname lost himself in the amethyst pools, at Zero's tug to free his wrist, Kaname snapped back to reality "Huh? I-I...I want you to tutor me"...'_WHAT? this isn't what I was about to say..What was I about to say? I-_'

Zero interrupted Kaname's train of thought by a shove on his shoulder "Are you here to make fun of me Kuran? I have no time for your little games. Leave me alone and go bug someone else." Zero's voice dripped with annoyance.

'_Think Kaname THINK!_' "It wasn't my intention to insult you in any way Kiryu-kun, as I said I m in need for your aid" Kaname said in a calm collected voice unlike his inner agitation.

'_Has Kuran just admitted that he is incapable of doing something on his own and is actually asking for help from none other than Kiryu Zero! must be a bad blood tablet he took or something like that_' Zero thought sarcastically.

"Let go of my hand it's getting numb" Kaname let go of Zero's hand but maintained eye contact.

"Why don t you just ask someone of the Night Class?, they'll be happy to suck up" Zero asked sarcastically.

Kaname ignored the remark "I already gave them too many tasks to finish.".

"Whatever, What subject is it anyway?" Zero said offhandedly.

Kaname did a victory dance in his mind "Umm, its Algebra II..I've been on many meetings lately so I missed a lot of it".

Zero pressed his lips into a thin line and Kaname was immediately drawn to the endearing plumb petals and how they-"Fine I'll do it" Zero said.

Kaname's eyes shot up to Zero's "What?" the pureblood asked dumbfoundely.

"Tutor you" Zero replied with a somewhat bored expression.

Kaname's face lit-up "Really?"

Zero's eyes widened a bit at Kaname's obvious joy and shrugged "Yeah...It's gonna be two days a week for 2 hours after my classes, starting tomorrow" Zero instructed, At least Yuuki will be happy to see him put effort in treating Kaname a little 'unloathingly' ' he thought.

"That'd be great..I think I'll go to class now, see you then Kiryu-kun" Kaname gave a slight Charming smile and walked away pleased with his little victory, Leaving Zero blushing lightly and thinking '_What did I just get myself into_.' .

**(A/N:) I've never wrote a ZeroxKaname fic. Was always reading fics instead of writing ones but since I absolutely L.O.V.E the pair i decided to give it a try :). Work with me, aaight!..R&R**

**Ja Ne \(^.^)/  
**


	2. The Greater Good

**Veon491: thanks :), I'm sorry about my writing style I'm kinda new to this *sheepish grin* but I tried to fix it in this chappie *hopeful look*, tell me what ya think :)**

**ben4kevin: Thanks :) :) *cookie for you***

**Love332: I know Kaname is just so edible like that *swoons*, I made an attempt at fixing that.. so hope u'll enjoy :)**

**mpiedz: *Perverted smirk* :D**

**Thanks for reviewing :D :D, was kinda tempted to get into more action in this chappie but thought I'd fix up ma style first..Major thanks for ur advice :) helped me a lot.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Two**

"Yuki, just gimme five more minutes" Zero groaned as Yuki shook him for the hundredth time, mentally cursing himself for not locking the door before retiring to bed.

Yuki turned puppy eyes on Zero, who flinched a little knowing he will soon submit.

"But Zero," She persisted "I made breakfast on my own, the chairman didn't help at all so you really really have to try what I made" She said pouting.

Zero groaned still clutching to his bed sheet as if it was his life line.

"I neeed to sleeep" Zero drawled out "I didn't sleep till very late last night so just go hop somewhere else." Zero said. His voice slightly muffled as he buried his face further into his pillow.

"Get your ass off that bed Kiryu Zero before I dump cold water on you"Yuki threatened still sounding sickeningly sweet, making zero cringe.

"aaight aaight you evil midget"Zero mumbled as he flung the sheets off of him and dragged his legs out of bed.

"Why were you up so late anyway?"Yuki inquired innocently.

Zero's shoulders tensed slightly while he picked up his clothes for his morning shower as he remembered the encounter that invaded his mind for the rest of the night keeping him from his much needed rest, 'I'll sleep in class today anyway' he sarcastically thought.

"Earth to Zerooo...Don't ignore me" Yuki pouted.

"I'm not," Zero paused "I'm tutoring Kuran-sempai today"he said sighing.

It took two minutes for Yuki to register what Zero just said, you could hear the gears working. "Kyaaaa! Oh Zero I'm so happy you're finally getting along...Kaname-sempai is so smart he'll understand everything you say." Yuki said dreamily with heart-shaped eyes.

"Touche', unlike some people"Zero said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean you meanie?,"Yuki huffed "I'm not stupid, I'm simply a tad cloud-minded with much more important stuff." Yuki said and stuck her tongue out at Zero.

Zero just shook his head and laughed.

"I'll go take a shower fast, your precious breakfast is most likely cold by now" Zero frowned.

"No-uh Silly, of course it hasn't" Yuki sang.

Zero just rolled his eyes at Yuki's childish behavior, "What are we having anyway?"he asked her.

"Lucky Charms Cereal" Yuki said grinning sheepishly.

Zero glared.

* * *

Zero sat quietly in his desk chair reflecting on the day's events. All day long his mind was bombarded with none other than a certain Pureblood. Why did he even agree on doing this? Ugh! for Yuki to be pleased...Yata, yata, yata.

Still, he shouldn't have agreed that fast. Maybe that's just what the Pureblood wanted him to do or else he'd have thrown in his face how in-debt to him he was, being his willing pure blood donor and all.

But then what's with Kaname's joyful expression that was plastered on his face upon his acceptance and that smile that he gave...'Stop, Rewind..he just called the Pureblood by his first name!, way to drop the formalities Zero' Zero mentally berated himself.

Well, maybe for once he should stop being so calculative. It'll all be obvious soon enough anyway.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, Zero looked up knowing exactly who was on the other side before muttering a low "Come in".

**(A/N:) I'm assuming that there is a two-hour time between the end of the day classes and night class changeover -for the story line's convenience- in which Zero will be tutoring Kaname ;). R&R**

**Ja Ne \(^.^)/**


End file.
